Introductions
by Wildfire1212
Summary: There all gone, all but Becker... well and Lester. But now it's time to meet the newbies. Time to meet Matt Anderson and Jess Parker
1. Chapter 1

Becker strode purposefully across the car park leading into the Anomaly Research Centre. The Arc was basically his second home. It had a kitchen, multiple studies and a break room, quite often used when the team had been up late after a mission. quite often used when the team had been up late after a mission. It was not uncommon for a full night to be spent at the ARC, merely checking the armoury or just simple recovering from a full day's work. Today however he was running late. He wasn't great at introductions, often coming off as rude or in a bad mood. He wasn't really, just serious. He'd lost too many people. First Steven, though that wasn't really a tragedy to Becker, after all he had been Steven's replacement… but then there went Cutter, greatest leader imaginable, after his death Jenny quit, then Abby, Conner and Danny got themselves lost inside an anomaly, presumably dead. It was done to Becker and Sarah for a bit everyone else a stranger at the ARC. Finally after Sarah's death Lester, Becker's boss, had found some new recruitment. Or as Becker put it, an attempt at replacing the world's greatest team, not that he should really complain, but it wasn't easy seeing all the people you cared about disappear.

He walked into the Hob to be confronted by Lester, "Ah Becker, now that you've managed to get your lazy rear-end down here introductions can finally begin."

"Sorry," Becker replied shortly keeping his gaze lifted but hardly focused. He wasn't in the mood to pretend life was happy and great. He just wanted things to return to the way they were.

"Here are two of your new co-workers, Matt Anderson and Jessica Parker," Lester waved his hand lazily, "And this is Captain Becker."

Matt stepped forward first, "Hi, nice to meet you," he said in a lilting accent.

Becker nodded, "Sure, you too." Matt reached out and shook his hand. This forced Becker to actually look at the man. He had to admit, the guy appeared well trained and seemed confident, much better than any stuttering newbie. Matt looked as though he knew his abilities, limits and way to use them to his advantage.

Still, no point making friends, he'll just be killed like the rest… Becker thought bitterly to himself.

"Don't worry, you can trust me to work one hundred percent and be a great leader."

Becker's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. Leader? This guy's only just started and already he's being appointed leader. He recovered quickly though settling into an unreadable expression that he was widely known to wear. Matt cleared his throat when Becker didn't respond, then stepped back to let Jess step forward.

Jess then stepped forward, "I'm Jess, not Jessica. Don't worry I promise not to get in your way. All I plan to do is sit at this desk and push the mass of buttons that not many people would manage to find their way around."

Becker smiled, he liked her boastful attitude. He gave her a quick look up and down, starting at her three-inch at least heels, rising, pausing momentarily at her mid-thigh skirt, only just a millimetre longer than inappropriate, then travelling up, noting her tiny waist, until he reached her face.

Jeez! Jess was pretty hot… and small.

If I was to… CRAP! Just met her and already thinking things I shouldn't!

Becker was glad of his ability to keep a facial expression consistent. Suddenly he realised he hadn't yet said a word.

"Oh, sorry, umm… nice to meet you also," Becker said the corners of his mouth rising just enough for his expression to seem a bit softer.

"Alright, alright! That's enough. How long does it take to say hello?" Lester cut in impatiently. He paused for a minute, "Well? What are you all standing about for? Get to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally going to be a one shot so that's why this story it so short but oh well, I hope you don't mind :)**

Chapter 2

It's kind of hard warming up to new people, especially for Becker. He'd always had a sort to quick, don't-mess-with-me, manner, so making friends was not his forte. That took time, and especially now after having lost so many people and feeling that strong desire to hate for the soul reason of not wanting to betray his friends.

So when alarm bells started ringing Becker wasn't prepared.

"Becker! What are you doing standing round? You heard the alarms. Go. Stop dinosaurs or whatever. Jess will give you the details," Lester basically barked out instructions.

"Uh, are you sure? Should we really be the team to go out? We hardly know each other, we might not work well."

"God dammit Becker! Sort it out in your own time. Don't be such a girl. Now off you go!"

Becker sighed in defeat then turned to retreat to the Hob. Jess sat in a large orange chair in front of four large computer screens and a mass of buttons.

"Right…" Jess read out the co-ordinates.

"Sure?" Becker asked somewhat doubtful.

Jess spun her chair to face Becker. Disbelief etched her face, "you _DID NOT_ just ask me that!"

Becker shrugged, "Sorry, still used to my geek-boy, Connor, doing all that stuff."

Jess's expression softened, "Right, sorry 'bout him. Anyway," she said returning to her professional manner. She looked to the door then back at Becker, "Off you go. I'll try to hack the local security cameras and get eyes on you. Now go," she said pushing an earpiece into Becker's hand.

Wow! She's like a mini, hotter, bit nicer, female Lester… Cool.

Becker nodded then turned to leave, sliding his earpiece in as he turned. He loaded the black ford with rifles and knives then got in the car and followed Jess's co-ordinates.

Matt had bet him to the place and was already checking the surroundings for any sign of a creature incursion.  
"Becker," Matt waved him over. He was crouched low like inspecting a clue or substance or something. Becker picked up his rifle and jogged to Matt.

"Look here," Matt said. He pointed to a large mound of feathers.

"What? Seagull probably died."

"Not these kind of feathers. These are different to Seagull or any other birds I know in this area."

Becker shrugged unconvinced and rose to his feet.

"Mate trust me," Matt insisted rising after him.

"Whatever, if you say so." Their conversation was cut short by a loud screech.

"What the hell was that?" Becker basically grumbled. Then it came into view, probably seven foot long feathered thing that reminded Becker of an oversized flightless bird.

But no matter how long it was the thing only stood about a metre tall, maybe less.

Still, small as it may have seemed Becker still raised his rifle ready to shoot if necessary.

"Don't shoot!" Matt yelled at him.

"Why not?"

"It's a Chirostenotes, omnivore… or carnivore, not fully determined. It's the suspected step in the evolutionary chain from dinosaur to bird. We can probably scare it back through the anomaly with some boards or something. Just slowly push it towards it."

"Back up," Becker frowned lowering his rifle, "a Ky-row-sten-o-tees?"

"Yeah, Chirostenotes. Now keep an eye on it, shoo it if it gets too close, they're quick hunters but shouldn't go for you. I'm going to try and find some boards."

Becker shook his head in bemusement. Great, I once again have a walking encyclopaedia of dinosaurs… awe-some.

Becker watched the Chirostenotes, occasionally shaking his rifle, so it stumble back a few steps, when it came too close. The only thing that seemed to be holding the prehistoric critter where it was, was curiosity.

Finally Matt returned, boards in hand. He handed them around to the soldiers there.

A semicircle was formed around the Chirostenotes and slowly they pushed it towards the globe of splintered light.

The dinosaur screeched before turning away from the boards and running full speed through the anomaly back home.

The anomaly was then locked turning it into a seemingly impenetrable ball hovering a metre off the ground.

Becker turned to Matt, "you know you aren't half bad and though you'll never replace my mates, you're good. I might even one day be able to call you a friend," Becker shrugged nonchalantly.

Matt grinned, "you too mate."

"Hey you aren't there yet!"

"Just wait, I'll make it to 'Mate' stance. You'll see."

THE END


End file.
